Optical systems are commonly used in many devices, such as cameras, telescopes, binoculars, office equipment, and scientific instruments, just to name a few examples. Optical systems may comprise lenses, mirrors, and/or one or more light sensing devices. Performance of optical systems hinges, in part, on the design of each of the elements of the system as well as the overall design of the system, which sets forth the optical interaction among the elements. For example, light output of one lens may be the light input of a subsequent lens or a light sensing device.
Light sensing devices, such as CMOS, charge-coupled devices (CCDs), or photodiodes, are present in a variety of optical systems. Often, CMOS or CCDs are configured in an array fabricated on a silicon substrate. A portion of an optical system that provides light to a CMOS or CCD array may be designed based, at least in part, on particular details of the array, such as the size of the array, the resolution of the array, and the positioning of the array with respect to the remainder of the optical system.